Mh tales CH2 : Lunar eclipse
Intro The night sky was grim with a blood red moon . It was the time of sacrifice for the people of shizu .Every lunar eclipse the beast arrives into Shizu woods making the wildlife tremble with it's immense amount of aura .It waits there for a human to be offered to it otherwise it would enter the village killing everyone . The village chief must decide who should go as a sacrifice for the beast . His decisions are limited since the population of Shizu decimated greatly . Village Chief : '''It's time ... '''Chief's Daughter : Father, please we can't do this! Isn't there another way ? Village Chief : '''We must , I told you before and i won't repeat myself . '''Chief's Daughter : '''Then who will it be? We only have a handfull of people left in this place. The boy? '''Village Chief : '''No, not the boy . We may have some use for him soon- '''Village Gaurd : '''Allow me, Chief! '''Village Chief : '''Hmmm Kabuto? You just became a father are you sure you do not want to stay with your wife and newborn boy? '''Kabuto : In order to protect my family, I must sacrifice myself for them ! Village Chief : 'Alright then , * the Chief goes back in his hut and comes back with a beautiful longsword * Take this * He hands it to Kabuto * this was what I used to use when I was your age . I call it Sentoryu . Use it wisely, my boy . '''Kabuto : '''Yes sir! I will not fail you! *leaves towards gate of exit* '''Village Chief : '''I have this feeling he won't survive '''Chief's Daughter :'Why do you say that? 'Village Chief : '''The boy's inexperienced like the other that came by yesturday . But I allowed him to go since he wanted to and had a dying will of protecting his family . * moving back to his hut * '''Chief's Daughter : '*Saying to herself* I can't believe you... Shiro comes out of his temporary hut and walk into the main part of the village where the where everyone was . He overheard the conversation and has an idea what the Shizu Village is going through . '''Shiro : '''Hey! *rubbing his eyes '''Chief's Daughter : Oh your awake *She looks away * Why are you awake anyway . Shiro : I heard what happen. You could have just woken me up and I would have volunteered . Chief's Daugther : If you heard what happen why didn't come in the first place idiot! *flushed red in anger* Shiro : My bad my bad . Anyway * hand on his great sword-Palidaire * Im off to help that Kabuto guy . * walks to village exit * Chief Daughter : ''' Wait! You didn't even start your first quest in this village .Are you sure about this ? * A worried look appeared on her face . '''Shiro : *Turns around, smiles * Don't worry, I've fought many things in the past, so this shouldn't be a problem . By the way whats your name ? Chief's Daughter : Meyoshi and whats yours ? Shiro : Shiro,Shiro Hi . Anyway wish me luck OK? Meyoshi : Yes I will . * thinking to herself * I'll remember that that name . A man of strong detemination .He doesn't care what he's facing and doesn't even know . Meanwhile , Kabuto being left only in Shizu Woods on a hill with only the longsword he was given to by the Village Chief ,waits patiently for the beast . The beast sees the Kabuto from a distance in the shadows . It's mouth begin to salivate and and claws begin to retract .The green eyes of the beast tracks Kabuto from the distance - but wait , Another human? Shiro : *'Running towards Kabuto * Oi! '''Kabuto : *'Turns around unsheathing his longsword * Who goes there?! '''Shiro : Chill Chill Chill! * Jumping away from the blade * It's the new guy remember ? Kabuto : Oh your...hmmm .. Shiro was it? What brings you here its dangerous . Shiro : I came to assist to you * placing a hand on Kabuto shoulder * You know i can't let a fellow hunter get killed . Kabuto: ''' *slaps his hand away * Are you insulting me? Saying I am not worthy of this sacrifice ?! '''Shiro :' '''Hey, Theres no place for honor when your life is at stake. Don't you have a family waiting for you to arrive in the morning ? How would they feel if you never came back. '''Kabuto :' *Looks down* Your right , But I Have to do this in order for the village and my family to be portected . Shiro: ''' Don't worry were in this together * smiles * '''Kabuto : '''Right! Let do this- An ear spliting roar erupted from within the woods. A Large lion-like figure rushed out trees making them look like tall grass .It Jumped right infront of Shiro and Kabuto . This beast was streaked with mane made of flame and orange zinogre like body structure .It Roared again causing the two hunters to fly off from the sound impact . '''Shiro : '''Great a zinogre and teostra had a baby .* Gets up and unsheathes greatsword * Alright Kabuto-Eh Kabuto ? Kabuto laid under the beast's paw with his skull crushed to pieces .The beast turns it's head to Shiro ( Similair to how Zinogre turns its head to a hunter) '''Shiro : Damn it . I can't turn back I MUST FIGHT! This thing killed an ally and THATS UNFORGIVEABLE . *Charges at full speed* The Beast jumps towards Shiro as well. *'End' Category:Fan Fiction